The Restless Ghost
The Restless Ghost is one of the first quests introduced into the game, available since the launch of RuneScape. Official description Walkthrough Starting out To start the quest, speak to Father Aereck, who will tell you that a ghost has been haunting the graveyard behind the Lumbridge church and that he needs help in removing it. He requests that you speak to Father Urhney, who is located in the swamps behind Lumbridge Castle, and get some information from him about ghosts. Exit the graveyard through the southern exit and head through the swamps south of the Lumbridge Castle. Follow the shoreline to a mining area, then head west towards a small hut. Father Urhney is situated inside of the hut. At first, he will be uncooperative and unwilling to part with his ghostspeak amulet, but he will eventually hand it over. The amulet allows players to communicate with ghosts, a feat otherwise impossible. Leave the swampy area and head back towards the graveyard in Lumbridge. Open the coffin located within a small house in the graveyard. Equip the ghostspeak amulet and speak with the restless ghost. He will reveal that he isn't certain why he hasn't departed, but he thinks it might have to do with his missing skull. He requests you to retrieve it for him. Retrieving the skull The ghost's skull is located in the mining area south of the graveyard. Search the rocks a bit to the east of the mining area, and the skull will appear inside your inventory. However, when doing so, a skeleton or skeleton warlock will appear and attack you. Either kill the skeleton or run away and return to the cemetery where the ghost resides. Use the muddy skull on the open coffin, and a cutscene will ensue. The ghost will thank you and then fly into the River Lum. Congratulations, quest complete! Reward * 1 Quest Point * 125 Prayer experience * Amulet of ghostspeak * Access to gravestone upgrades by talking to Father Aereck * 5 Ancient bones giving 200 xp ea Required for completing Completion of The Restless Ghost is required for the following: *Animal Magnetism *Cabin Fever *Creature of Fenkenstrain *Ghosts Ahoy *Ghostly Robes (miniquest) *Goblin High Priest miniquest *Icthlarin's Little Helper *Beginner and Easy Lumbridge and Draynor Tasks *Making History *Nature Spirit *Freeing the Lumbridge Sage *Smoking Kills *Spirit of Summer *Missing My Mummy Trivia *The Restless Ghost was one of the 6 quests available during RuneScape's launch. While the primary reward was Prayer experience, the ability to use prayers was not added until months later (see this update). *In RuneScape Classic, it was possible to summon skeletons by dropping the skull and picking it up again. Some players used this method to kill low level macro users. *The ghost still speaks in coherent words during the end cutscene, regardless of whether or not you are wearing the ghostspeak amulet. *This quest used to give 1,125 Prayer experience, enough to get a new player's Prayer to rise from level 1 to 9. It was changed on 15 December, 2009 (along with several other beginner quests) to the current rewards. Mod Srowley stated on the forums that the idea was to get new players into the habit of burying bones for Prayer experience. Players who had already completed the quest would be reminded in their quest journals that they can return to Father Aereck to receive the additional reward (thus gaining a total of 2225 Prayer experience from the quest rewards). *As part of the quest's 15 December rework, the ghost's skull was relocated from the basement of the Wizards' Tower to Lumbridge Swamp. *When the skull was on an altar in the Wizards' Tower, if another player searched the altar while you are in combat with the skeleton, it would disappear as another one rises from the corner to attack the other player. *The ancient bones given as a reward can not be used with the Ectofuntus or player-owned house altars. *During the end scene, the ghost flies towards a tree on the riverbank, and then into the river. This may be a reference to the Pagan belief in the Summerland, or similar beliefs. In Pagan mythology, willow trees that grow on the water's edge are seen as the gateway through which spirits can travel through the water and return to the Summerland to await reincarnation. For this reason, willows are considered sacred in many Pagan faiths. The tree in-game, however, is not a willow. *If you do not have any room in your inventory for the ancient bones, they will appear in your bank. *During the ending cutscene when the ghost flies away, the boat that goes to Daemonheim does not appear. *In RuneScape Classic it was possible to get the skull, then after three turns of combat with the skeleton, run away and not have to kill it. de:Der Ruhelose Geist no:The Restless Ghost es:Restless Ghost nl:The Restless Ghost Restless Ghost Category:Quests available during RuneScape's launch Category:The Restless Ghost Category:Wikia Game Guides quests